


Please....

by FuryBeam136



Series: Whumptober 2020 but bad [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Whumptober day 6Prompt: “Get it out” |No more| “Stop, please”
Relationships: Ena/Rajaion (Fire Emblem)
Series: Whumptober 2020 but bad [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951480
Kudos: 6





	Please....

The body before her is her husband’s, and yet… his eyes are wrong. Where once rested kindness and warmth rests pain and hate. She reaches a hand out to rest on his head and he retreats, growls, snaps. His fangs are large enough to rend her in two with a single snap, but she does not fear him.

“Rajaion…” she breathes his name like a prayer, like if she breathes it softly enough he will hear it through the fog she knows has settled over his mind. “Rajaion, I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have let you go alone…”

He roars, vicious and hateful. She steps closer anyway, ignores the fact that his body moves with commands that are barely connected to his mind. She lays a gentle hand on his forehead, and he freezes. For a moment, she has hope. Just a moment. He is still and silent and his eyes stare into hers and for a moment, in the midst of pain and hate and fear, she sees love.

She leans into black scales as though they were pillows. “Oh, Rajaion… what have they done to you..?” Her fingers trace the borders between scales, and the rumble that comes from the black beast’s chest is a familiar one. “I’m sorry.”

She swears she hears his voice for the briefest of moments, hoarse and paned, whispering her name.

She closes her eyes, and lets her tears fall. She has not let herself mourn him, not properly. Here, face to face with her love, a dignified, beautiful man, reduced to a snarling beast for the mad king to ride, she knows she probably will not get the man she loves back.

She breathes his name, over and over, as though by saying it enough times he will return to her, will brush the tears from her eyes and tuck loose hair behind her ears and whisper to her that everything is going to be okay. She cries, and she cries, until there are no tears left for her to shed.

From the wild, wide eyes of the beast, she sees tears fall.

She smiles at him, and she plants a kiss upon his scales as she has done so many times before. While before, the action was sweet, now it is bitter. The taste of salty tears stains her lips, stains his scales. She wishes he never left home to come here. Here, he will face his end within a year, perhaps two or three. She wishes she could take him home with her, could whisper sweet nothings into his ear, could live out the rest of her hundreds of years at his side.

She whispers bittersweet nothings to him until her throat is hoarse and her mouth is dry.

When she turns away from him, Rajaion is no more than a memory.


End file.
